


one step closer

by stonerskittles



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: Ending Fix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate stands there for no more than two minutes before the convertible is sitting in front of her again and Seth wrenches the door open.</p>
<p>"Get in," he says without looking at her. </p>
<p>She complies, a small smile on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one step closer

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Kate stands there for no more than two minutes before the convertible is sitting in front of her again and Seth wrenches the door open.

"Get in," he says without looking at her.

She complies, a small smile on her lips.

For the first half an hour they’re silent, Kate sitting with her hands in her lap as Seth drives, an old rock song playing on the radio.

"Don’t think this means anything," Seth says, taking one hand off the wheel to point at her. "We’re not gonna be partners in crime or vampire hunters or whatever the fuck you think we’re going to be doing."

Kate doesn’t bother replying, instead choosing to root through the compartments and spaces of the car. She finds an unrolled but unused condom, twenty dollars and a bottle of rum.

"Thank you," she says as she twists back into her seat, waving the bottle triumphantly.

"Give me that," Seth says loudly, taking the bottle from her and unscrewing the cap one handed, ignoring her cries of protest.

"Dick," she mutters under her breath, pulling her hair up and tying it with the elastic band around her wrist.

Seth takes three long gulps before coughing into his elbow.

"This is some fucking disgusting shit," he says, taking another mouth full.

He’s right, she only swallows two sips before her eyes water and she starts to splutter.

"You’re not a drinker," Seth points out unnecessarily, stealing the bottle to take another drag.

"My father and brother died today," she replies, body sagging against the seat. Her head lolls to the right, looking at Seth with hooded eyes.

She feels like she could sleep for the next ten years, but everytime she closes her eyes she sees her dads face, scrunched up and wrong, hears Scott telling her to kill him as the vampires chew and spit out his flesh.

Kate must make a noise, because Seth looks at her, reaching out to take her hand tentatively.

"I’m sorry," he says and Kate turns her head away but holds onto his hand tightly, interlocking their fingers together.

She takes another swig from the half empty bottle. “I’m sorry about your brother.”

Seth squeezes her hand so hard it hurts, probably without meaning to. Or maybe he did, because his eyes are shiny when he next looks at her.

He really loved Richie, Kate knows. Most likely blames himself for Richie’s death.

"It wasn’t your fault," she blurts out, even though really, it was. If he hadn’t walked in front of them, kidnapped them, Scott and her dad would still be alive.

Seth shakes his hand out of hers angrily. “Bullshit. Bullshit. This is all my fault.”

He’s shaking, hands gripping the wheel so tight they’re white.

"Pull over."

"Fuck you," Seth growls and Kate slams her hands on the dashboard.

"Dammit Seth, pull over now.”

Seth listens this time, is up and out of the car as soon as the ignition is off, slamming the door closed.

"What do you want from me?" Seth shouts when Kate does the same.

"I don’t know!" Kate yells back, walking around the car until she’s right in front of him.

"My brother died," he says hoarsely, crumbling right in front of her.

His arms comes up around her waist and Kate hugs Seth to her, tilting his face up to look at her properly. Tears are falling from his eyes and he blinks furiously.

"My family died too," Kate reminds him, using her thumbs to wipe away his tears. "We’re going to El Ray and we can- we can heal together."

Seth’s arms tighten around her, hands fisting the back of her t-shirt.

"We can heal each other," she says, blinking up at the sun. "We'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
